


Full Stop

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: From birth, Adrian Tepes was raised to be absolutely peerless in the ways of diplomacy. Though, it's difficult when your lovers want to try and break that composure.





	Full Stop

Warning(s): E, explicit sexual content

* * *

“Had I known you were making this visit, I would’ve better prepared, Lady Eupraxia.”

How did one explain a situation such as this? Simple: you didn’t. You didn’t disclose the fact that your lovers were currently hiding beneath the conference table in various states of undress while the Lord of the castle himself was similarly disheveled, fly of his trousers open where his cock had been slipped out for a sexual escapade interrupted. But, as long as the table cloth politely covered his extremities, he appeared none the worse for wear. It would take time before the hickeys Belmont and Sypha had embossed on his skin would manifest, even if thinking about it did cause a stab of lust to jolt down his spine.

“I am honored you could meet with me. I understand your disposition towards us humans is understandably strained,” the raven-haired woman said sympathetically. Though on the aging side, she was still a fair-faced noblewoman beloved throughout Transylvania and important for Alucard to win the diplomatic favor of. She seated herself at the table, oblivious to what was going on underneath.

“Do you think we should make our getaway?” Sypha hissed at below a whisper so only Trevor could hear him. Thankfully, Eupraxia was only human and likely unable to hear them.

“What? And miss such a golden opportunity? Sypha, you underestimate me,” Trevor puffed with a cocky grin, jerking his head towards Alucard’s indecently exposed cock. “We ought to provide the lord a service to ease his troubles, don’t you think?”

“Trevor, you’re awful!” Sypha giggled girlishly, an admitted spike of adrenaline not exactly serving well as a deterrent. Her hand perched on Alucard’s thigh and they could hear the scrape of his talons through the table surface, Trevor joining in just inches apart. “Elders, forgive me—”

“You see, there is still much suspicion regarding the validity of forming ties and having people move into your father’s lands. After so much destruction, my husband is admittedly wary— My Lord, are you well?”

Alucard poorly disguised his panting into a cough, but it was difficult to think with Sypha’s sweet, soft lips sucking on the head of his cock, wet and soft and agonizingly blissful, while it pleasurably contrasted with Trevor’s stubble grazing the shaft with his larger tongue. He choked on a loud moan that badly transitioned into a hack, unbecoming of the nobleman he was. “I— My apologies,” he managed roughly, breath stertorous from the effort of trying to modulate himself politely, “there’s a terrible fever present in the area. I seem to have caught it. The pain can get quite terrible, but—please, continue.”

By God, he shouldn’t have encouraged it, but his hands moved to his lap—easily in the semblance of clasping his hands there—and twisted into his lovers’ hair, heat traveling up his spine at the thought of imagining his leather gloves tangled in Trevor’s unscrupulous chestnut hair and witnessing those heavily hooded, come-hither eyes of Belmont or Sypha’s face drunk on pleasure while he craned her neck back to bite—

“My husband believes there are reparations to be made, Lord Adrian. I tried to make it clear that it was your father and not you personally responsible for the damages, as you and your friends did us quite the favor, saving Wallachia from his clutches. He told he wants nothing less than some parcels of land of he might invade.” Stealthily, he could tell she was squinting, craning forwards just to hear. So, she was hard of sight and hearing? Some profoundly dumb luck had followed them into the conference room that day, the king of flukes. He grimaced blissfully as he felt Sypha suddenly swallowed him down followed by Trevor’s irately smug chuckling, the man’s head absent before he felt another tongue teasing his testicles.

“ _Mm_ ,” Alucard feigned thoughtfulness, abdominal muscles tense and his legs feeling completely detached from his body as he became an incorporeal heat, hips rolling as his cock slid to and from Sypha’s throat in waves and he yearned to see their eyes upon him. He stroked through her hair, Trevor taking his ballsack into his mouth. “I will need to consult my small council before arriving upon— _ah_ , such a… **_God_** —I mean, decision. But, I fully… _hah_ , intend upon thinking it over as, _oh, mmm_ —it is a fair _ngh_ , accession!” He gasped hotly before clapping a hand over his mouth, hips bucking into Sypha’s mouth when he heard the blonde startle, releasing her vice on his cock. “Migraines…”

Eupraxia smiled sadly, inclining her head downwards. “I am terribly sorry for what became of your mother and father, Lord Adrian. No one should endure that, but I pray we might move forward as a unified front against any further forces of darkness.” She bowed her head meditatively before rising to stand, smiling thinly. “My husband is unaware I came here as he believed I sent a courier. I shall write you within the coming days, Lord Adrian. May the Lord bless you.”

With that, she turned to leave the conference room, closing the door with a click behind her. Though silence and stillness had fallen in the wake of such a reverent moment, Trevor and Sypha’s exhales on his cock made it twitch, a climax yet to come as it blazed him restlessly. “You’re not done yet, both of you,” Alucard snarled before hearing them laugh conspiratorially among themselves.

Sypha took him in her mouth again, Alucard slid down far enough, indecorously enough, that Trevor could suck and tug on his balls. But, oh God, he was drunk on the moment of power this gave him as he fucked Sypha’s mouth fast and hard, amazed she was able to take it when Trevor had done so in the past. His moans were punctuated by long groans held in long notes, head thrown back before his hips thrust upwards in a harsh, suspending buck while he unloaded his seed down her throat, climaxing with a groan before collapsing into the chair in a daze of his own blond locks.

He panted hard in his thoroughly pleasured stupor in the wake of such a powerful orgasm as he watched as Trevor and Sypha emerged somewhat, her face pelted in his seed that she licked off kittenishly, Alucard smirking softly and feeling the wake of his orgasm milked by Trevor which suited him just fine. After all, there was something unbearably erotic about watching Sypha clean herself like that, the pearly glisten of his seed on her tongue and plump, pink lips that threatened to make him hard again.

Taking her loosely by curled fingers, Adrian leaned lazily back, encouraging her to straddle his lap while he felt Trevor’s arms twine around him from behind. “I think I’m not quite finished with the two of you,” Alucard purred audibly, a hand on the small of Sypha’s back edging her closer on his groin while Trevor grinned and nuzzled into his neck, caressing the man’s hair with his free hand.

“Oh, so _now_ you seek to punish us when you could’ve put a stop to it before? Trevor, he’s a hypocrite,” she accused with a jocular tone, quirking a brow at Trevor who smirked. She inhaled a hiss when she felt Alucard’s hand slip up her thigh, rubbing in the inner vicinity that caused her solar plexus to burn.

“A hypocrite, am I?” His hips rolled with Sypha on top of him, luxuriating in the softness of her form, the wetness felt on his manhood. Trevor’s lips climbed his neck before capturing him in a brief, messy kiss Sypha joined in with, they a heated mess of lips and hot, mingling breaths.

“I’m not going to say otherwise, Adrian,” Trevor teased, taking Sypha’s shoulder and pressing her flush against Alucard’s form to tug the back of her robes up, revealing her pale, plush rear and trim waist that he gladly groped. “Why don’t we go somewhere else? This is hardly comfortable. Unless you really are a bigger pervert than even I am.”

“Ah—hey!” Sypha yelped when both men groped her rear in unison, Trevor simpering roguishly while Alucard was improbably smug. “Oh, to hell with both of you! Just—let’s go somewhere else! I feel exposed enough as it is.”

“I think we actually agree on something for once,” Trevor said as he wound an arm around Alucard’s waist once the dhampir maneuvered Sypha and held her bridal style, hip to hip practically.

“Let’s see how long that lasts. We’ll have to agree on how we’ll be pleasuring Sypha, Belmont,” Adrian stated pointedly when Trevor nipped his exposed neck, the pair of them eying her like wolves did their prey. It was both arousing and somewhat frightening, but moreso the former. …Definitely the former, but like hell she’d admit it to them!

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of _something_.”

“You two are impossible!”


End file.
